The Uniform Ramification
by denajeanx
Summary: This is a one-shot based on The Anything Can Happen Recurrence. M rated for a reason!


**A/N: WARNING: This one shot contains spoilers from an episode that has yet to air. If you do not want to know what happens, best to skip over this. Enjoy.**

Amy stared at her unusual reflection in the bathroom mirror; she wasn't covered up in her normal layers of polyester and wool. Still examining herself, she knew deep down Bernadette's suggestion wouldn't work; this was Sheldon Cooper but Bernie was insistent.

Pulling up to 2311 Los Robles Ave., Amy breathed in deeply, contemplating if this was a good idea. The worst that could happen was that he would say nothing, right? Refusing to engage in a battle with her own mind, she headed into the apartment building.

This was her last chance to back out. Before she could think twice, she was knocking on the door of 4A.

"Hi Sheldon." Her greeting was met with Dr. Cooper's raised eyebrows; he was still angry with her.

"Um, I came to apologize for lying… and to make it up to you." She looked down at her feet shyly.

Sheldon studied her carefully. Why on Earth was she wearing a trench coat? It's spring in Pasadena. Not to mention he had memorized her wardrobe; this was not hers.

"And how do you propose that?" He crossed his arms; this had better be good, he would not tolerate her blatantly lying to him.

His thoughts were immediately halted by the trench coat pooling at her feet; standing in front of him was Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler in a school girl's uniform. Looking her up and down his eidetic memory noted every detail; black wedge buckle shoes, white knee-high socks, red and black plaid skirt, a button down short sleeve shirt, and black tie. Taking her surprisingly arousing appearance in, he began to feel tingling in his extremities. He needed to divert.

"Unless you have Gravity on Blu-Ray under the skirt, I am not sure where you're going with this." He managed to utter, swallowing hard.

"Unfortunately, there is no Blu-Ray under this skirt, Professor. I am sorry to disappoint you again. What do you think my punishment should be? It seems that I've committed multiple infractions and I believe I need to be reprimanded." She smiled seductively, although his expression was unreadable.

"You are correct; some form of punishment is in order. This type of behavior is unacceptable, Dr. Fowler." He eyed her up and down again, relishing how the uniform accentuated all of her curves. He knew the game she was playing; he wasn't _that_ naïve, and it was Anything Can Happen Thursday, after all.

"I think some extra-curricular assignments will be a suitable punishment."

"What type of assignments did you have in mind, Professor?" Amy moved closer to him so that their bodies were now inches apart.

"Well, let's see." Sheldon tapped his chin as he paced back in forth in front of her; eyeing Amy from her feet to her face.

"I think we should start by having you clean off my whiteboard. You will need to get the cleaner from under the kitchen sink." Sheldon led her to the appropriate cabinet and pointed.

"Now, you'll need to bend all the way down as it's in the back, the blue bottle."

Amy smiled as if she had just won the lottery. He was playing along.

She turned around so that her back was facing him and slowly bent down, feeling her skirt rising higher up her behind, the further she reached. "I'm sorry Professor, I don't see it. Could you tell me exactly where it is?"

She felt a warm palm stroke up the back of her thigh and the warm mass of his body press against her behind. "Dr. Fowler, I can see it from here, it the blue bottle on the right." He knew she couldn't miss it. Vixen.

"Oh, right. I see it now." She smiled mischievously as she stood back up slowly still pressed firmly against Sheldon's body realizing a new friend had joined the party. Sheldon hooked his arms around her middle, moved her hair back over her shoulder, and kissed her shoulder up to her jaw.

"Professor, I need to clean your whiteboard."

"It can wait."

"No, I am being punished, it must be done now." Amy purred as she headed over the whiteboard and started to spray it down slowly.

Sheldon walked over to his spot and sat down to observe that it was being cleaned properly. She was clearly taking her sweet time.

"You missed a spot on the bottom left."

As she was wiping the last spot, Sheldon stood and pressed himself behind her again starting on her neck right where he left off. "It's clean." There was a sensual softness to the words that brushed over her ear.

Amy turned around to face him. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Yes." He pulled the tie that lay perfectly between her breasts, bringing her body flush up against him, and met her lips, pushing his tongue forward to meet hers. With one hand, he began to loosen the tie and unbutton her collared shirt almost effortlessly so that her bra and stomach were now exposed.

"That's impressive for someone as inexperienced as you." Amy smiled, mumbling into his mouth.

"Instincts, I suppose." His tone was arrogant.

She felt his lips turn upward against his mouth as he moved backwards to his spot, pulling her onto his lap. Sheldon kissed down her neck to the tops of her breasts; caressing them as if he was making a discovery, and earning a low growling moan from the brunette beauty before him. He let his hand slide down her stomach and into her skirt until he found the warm wetness that he had only read about until that moment. Sheldon stroked her nub softly, as instructed from his book.

"Mmmmm. Sheldon."

Amy reached out to his chest moving her hands down towards his belt buckle before she was met with his hand grabbing her wrists.

"No touching until I say so, it's part of your punishment. You will touch when I give you permission. Hands behind your back." His voice was filled with authority.

Amy relished the beast she had awoken within him and obeyed, putting her hands behind her and resting them on his knees for support.

Sheldon continued to slowly rub her most sensitive spot and he could feel her rocking her hips, indicating him to speed up. That wasn't happening. This was on his terms, she was being punished.

"Stop moving your hips." His hand firmly grabbed her hip to halt her movements.

"Sheldon…please." Her voice was agonizingly soft and pleading.

He removed his hand from her skirt and took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately.

"We need to move to my bedroom. We certainly don't want any intruders. Up."

Amy leapt up from his lap and practically skipped down the hall, Sheldon following slowly behind her; admiring the view.

Walking through the doorway, she was already on his bed shirtless. He examined her carefully, plotting his next move.

"Where's the tie?"

"Right there." Amy gestured to the floor.

Sheldon, still standing, met Amy at the side of his bed, she kneeled to meet him; pulling him into a heated kiss.

"I said no touching, Dr. Fowler." She smiled defeated and laid back on to the pillows. She looked up as her boyfriend was shedding his shirts and then, to her surprise, pants.

Bending down Sheldon picked the tie up off the floor, rubbing it between his fingers, contemplating how he was going to do this. Crawling over Amy, he took her arms above her and loosely wrapped the tie around her wrists.

"Seeing that you can't obey the rules, which is not surprising, this seems appropriate." He admonished her with a hint of pride in his tone. Amy had never been so aroused in her life, Sheldon was taking control; this had to be a dream.

His hands hooked around her torso to free her breasts from their barrier, throwing it to the floor, pushing down his urge to clean up the mess. Refocusing on his bare-chested girlfriend, he took her breast into his mouth, playfully caressing her erect nipple with his tongue his eyes looking up to meet Amy's face; their eye contact was intense though his mouth never broke contact from her flesh. Amy arched her back, moaning loudly, grinding her hips onto his thigh which was situated between her legs.

"I told you to stop that."

"Sheldon…I can't take it anymore. Please."

"What do you want me to do?" He lifted his head from her chest.

"Tell me what you like." His eyes softened for a brief moment.

"Touch me."

Sheldon reached his hand down into her skirt for the second time, his fingers caressing her heated core and slipped a finger inside of her. Amy shrieked, wishing she could grab onto him but her hands were still bound together.

He continued to slip his finger in and out of her slowly and rubbing her center with his thumb. By the reaction he was observing from the neurobiologist, he was good at this apparently. He could feel Amy's walls trying to tighten around his finger so he slipped a second into her continuing his slow movements.

"Sheldon, I'm almost there. I am going to come. Oh yes." As soon at the words left her mouth, he removed his hands from her completely. Amy looked down at him and for a moment Sheldon thought he had finally pushed his limit, her eyes were dark and feral. Was it anger?

"Untie me. _Now_."

Yes, anger. Sheldon quickly freed her wrists, which immediately grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled his face down to meet her lips. She felt his pelvis grinding into her; he was more than ready.

"Lay down on your back." She commanded; pushing him off of her.

He obeyed and she removed his underwear revealing what she had only dreamt of. Taking his arousal in her hand she pumped him slowly, watching his eyes roll back into his head; moving her hips to meet his, straddling him.

"Are you ready, Professor Cooper?"

"Dr. Cooper, but yes."

With a small grin Amy lowered herself onto his lap, letting him fill her completely. His hands were reaching up to caress her breast as she rocked back and forth on him, loudly crying incoherent slurs.

"Good lord. Amy." His hands relished every curve as they moved down and took hold of her hips, quickening the pace from beneath her.

"Oh Dr. Cooper. Are you enjoying this?" She muttered in between breaths.

Before she registered what was happening, Sheldon flipped her over onto her back, remaining connected, and continued to drive into her.

"Sheldon, I am…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she tightened around him and her whole body went numb, pleasure coursing through her veins. She didn't know what sounds or words were leaving her lips, but it seemed to work as Sheldon thrust one last time, releasing into her and collapsing onto her chest breathing heavily. She looked down to meet his expression.

"Wow. Now I understand why Leonard is a slave to his baser urges." He mumbled, still trying to catch his breath, his head resting between her breasts.

"I figured." She stroked his hair softly.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

Amy giggled.

"You did learn your lesson, correct?" Sheldon looked up at her sternly.

"No, I don't think I did."

"Well, it looks like I have no choice but to punish you again." Sheldon met her lips and ran her hands down her body.

"Nope." Amy pushed him off of her, grabbing the tie that has been around her wrists. Amy leaned down gently sucking his earlobe.

"It's my turn…" Amy's lips turned up into an evil smile and Sheldon's eyes widened.

"Uh oh."


End file.
